Lo que Roxie hizo con Tony en Las Vegas
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en el episodio de Las Vegas. Tras resolver el caso Brennan se pregunta qué haría Roxie... NR - 18 por escenas de sexo y palabras vulgares.


Sinceramente, creo que nunca he escrito nada tan "guarro". Era un reto personal y no me lo quiero tomar más en serio. Comparado con algunas cosas que he leído en inglés, esto es suave, pero aún así me da vergüenza. Roxie y Tony no son como Brennan y Booth y no hacen el amor, sino que practican sexo y son ligeramente vulgares.

**Rating M** por sexo explícito y palabras vulgares. Si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer sobre sexo no te mosquees conmigo, simplemente no lo leas.

He alterado ligeramente la cronología, puesto que la noche en la que Brennan no pudo dormir fue la anterior a vestirse por primera vez de Roxie pero así me cuadraba mejor.

**Summary**: Situado en el episodio de Las Vegas. Tras resolver el caso Brennan se pregunta qué haría Roxie... NR - 18 por escenas de sexo y palabras vulgares.

**Disclaimer:** "Lo que Roxie hizo con Tony en Las Vegas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Lo que Roxie hizo con Tony en Las Vegas**

.

Brennan se encontraba sentada en su habitación, con su vestido rojo de vertiginoso escote y las uñas y los labios pintados del mismo color. Habían resuelto el caso y acababa de volver de la habitación de Booth, después de haber curado sus heridas, para que éste pudiera descansar. Se miró al espejo y pensó que no parecía ella. Después pensó que no lo parecía porque no lo era. _No soy yo, es Roxie_, pensó.

El hecho de que Roxie apareciera había desestabilizado toda su relación con Booth. Brennan y Booth eran compañeros y amigos pero Roxie y Tony eran amantes. Cuando Roxie apareció con aquel vestido negro la mirada de Tony fue de tal lujuria que atravesó a Roxie y llegó hasta Brennan. La sensación había sido tan fuerte que la había alterado toda la noche, impidiéndole dormir. Aquella noche ganó dos mil dólares jugando al dado, tratando de controlar el deseo que hacía temblar sus manos. No sabía si era el deseo que Roxie sentía por Tony lo que la estaba alterando o si era Huesos la que se sentía irremediablemente atraída por su compañero, el agente Booth.

Suspiró y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Roxie era increíblemente seductora… con un toque vulgar, como una prostituta. De repente, comenzó a preguntarse qué haría Roxie. Quedarse en su propia habitación no, desde luego. Su alter ego cruzaría la puerta hasta el dormitorio de su amante.

_Roxie se levantó de la cama, se miró en el espejo, cogió su barra de labios y se los retocó. Se atusó el pelo, juntó sus pechos con las manos y sonrió seductoramente al espejo. Era femenina, era poderosa._

_Se dirigió a la habitación de Tony y entró en ella. Hacía mucho calor y Tony estaba tumbado en la cama con las sábanas a un lado, completamente destapado._

_Él la miró con la misma lujuria con que la había mirado el día anterior. No necesitaba preguntarle por qué estaba ahí, lo sabía de sobra._

_-Roxie… ¿cómo tú por aquí? –preguntó irónicamente mientras sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo. Su entrepierna comenzó a endurecerse ante la idea de todo lo que iba a hacerle a aquella mujer._

_-Verás, he curado tus heridas pero no te he dado todo lo que necesitas –contestó Roxie, escaneándolo a su vez mientras se mordía el labio inferior-. De hecho, creo que necesitas un buen revolcón tanto como yo –comentó mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Se metió en la cama con él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura, cabalgándolo, y comenzó a besarlo mientras su pelo lo acariciaba. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo y de lujuria, que se intensificó cuando las manos de "su chico" se metieron debajo de su vestido hasta alcanzar su desnudo trasero, envuelto sólo en un tanga. Roxie suspiró y movió las caderas, apretándose contra la erección de él. Fue el turno de Tony de gemir._

_Roxie aprovechó su momento de distracción para retirarle la sudada camiseta y acariciar cada músculo de su pecho con sus uñas, rojas como la sangre seca que había en las heridas de él. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, como si tratara de curar las heridas con sus labios. Llegó a uno de los pezones y comenzó a excitarlo con la lengua. Tony se sentía en el cielo y duro como una piedra. Quería que aquellos labios lo besarán más abajo, __**mucho**__ más abajo._

_La agarró por los hombros y le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, liberando unos pechos que no tardó en besar y morder._

_-Oh, joder, Tony, la pelea no te ha quitado fuerzas –jadeó ella._

_Tony rió entre dientes y replicó:_

_-Te he echado de menos, nena._

_-Lo sé, yo también. Pensé que ayer te pasarías por mi cuarto a darme un poco de marcha._

_-Sabes que yo también quería, Roxanne, pero no debo antes de una pelea importante._

_-Lo sé, tigre, pero tenía tantas ganas de sentirte dentro de mí… -ronroneó-. Mi campeón, ¿qué quieres que haga? –preguntó mientras sus labios iban bajando por el estómago de él, acercándose lentamente a su erecto pene._

_-No puedo pensar más que en tus labios alrededor de mí, nena. Chúpamela como sólo tú sabes._

_Roxie se estremeció y sintió cómo se incrementaba el latido entre sus piernas._

_-Mmmm… yo tampoco puedo pensar en otra cosa –susurró, acariciando sus piernas para ir subiendo poco a poco. Comenzó a acariciar sus testículos para después lamerlos, primero uno y luego otro, mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse de arriba abajo por toda la longitud de su pene. Cuando su lengua reemplazó a su mano Tony dejó escapar un gemido._

_Roxie lo miró a los ojos y lenta, muy lentamente se introdujo su pene en la boca._

_-Oh, ¡joder, Roxie! –jadeó Tony, embistiéndola inconscientemente y colocándole una mano en el pelo para guiarla mientras la cabeza de ella subía y bajaba-. Mmmm… tú sí que sabes cómo relajar a un hombre… -murmuró mientras sentía aquella boca húmeda y caliente alrededor de su miembro._

_Roxie sólo sonrió mientras se concentraba en su tarea. Siempre le había parecido increíble cómo en una posición tan vulnerable podía una mujer sentirse tan sumamente poderosa. Siguió a ello varios minutos hasta que, al acariciar suavemente sus testículos, notó cómo se contraían ante un inminente orgasmo. Sacó su pene de la boca y se oyó un ligero "plop"._

_-¡Roxie! –gruñó Tony como protesta._

_-No puedo aguantar más –le susurró la mujer-. Quiero que te corras dentro de mí. Quiero gritar de placer mientras me la metes hasta el fondo –dijo con vehemencia, mordiéndose el labio inferior al pronunciar la última palabra._

_Avanzó hacia él gateando seductoramente mientras Tony tragaba saliva audiblemente. Se colocó sobre él, a punto de empalarse a sí misma en el cuerpo de él, cuando sintió cómo sus manos la movían, haciendo que se colocara sobre su estómago._

_-Tony, ¿qué haces? Mmmm… ¡Oh, tigre! –jadeó al notar cómo su amante introducía dos dedos en sus increíblemente húmedos pliegues._

_-Devolverte el favor –replicó él mientras su otra mano alcanzaba sus pechos para apretarlos y lamer sus pezones con fruición. Al poco tiempo los músculos internos de Roxie comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos._

_-Tony… estoy a punto de… -dijo entre jadeos._

_Ante aquellas palabras Tony sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y replicó:_

_-Ahora sí, Roxanne, cabálgame hasta que me corra dentro de ti._

_Roxie gimió y rápidamente se colocó a pocos centímetros de su pene mientras sentía las manos de él en su trasero, empalándola rápidamente._

_-Oh, joder, Roxie, estás tan apretada…_

_-Mmmm… Tony, me gusta… -gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas cada vez más rápido mientras Tony subía sus manos de las caderas femeninas a los pechos, pellizcando ligeramente los pezones, un poco brusco, como sabía que le gustaba a ella. Roxie estaba tan fuera de control que lo único que podía hacer era boquear como un pez para tratar de respirar._

_Las caderas de ambos se movían cada vez más rápido, aquello cada vez era más fuerte, más intenso. Roxie estaba cerca, muy cerca. Lo único que necesitaba era… Y en ese momento una de las manos de Tony bajó de sus pechos y acarició con un poco de brusquedad su clítoris, desencadenando su orgasmo._

_-¡Tooooonyyyyyyy! –gritó cuando el placer la arrasó con una larga y placentera descarga eléctrica._

_-Roxie… -susurró sin aire al sentir las palpitaciones de los músculos de ella llevarlo a su propio éxtasis._

_Roxie se separó de él y rodó hasta quedar a su lado, aún tratando de regular la respiración._

_-Has estado… increíble, tigre –susurró sin aire._

_-¿Eso que haces de masajearme por dentro? –replicó Tony-. Eso sí que es increíble –sonrió._

_Roxie se giró y lo besó con pasión._

_-Es un viejo truco pero no es el único que sé –lo tentó mientras una mano bajaba a su entrepierna que una vez más volvía a despertar._

_-Dame un par de minutos y te dejaré que me enseñes todo lo que sabes –jadeó._

_La mano de Roxie siguió acariciando su entrepierna._

_-No creo que haga falta esperar tanto -sonrió con lujuria._

Roxie hizo todas aquellas cosas, pero Brennan no. La antropóloga se quedó sentada en la cama, tratando de discernir qué parte de su deseo le pertenecía a ella y qué parte a Roxie. Y se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte de aquella pasión era de ella. De la doctora Brennan. De _Huesos_.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Booth, dispuesta a aventurarse allí y hacerle todo lo que Roxie había hecho con su novio, pero se paró a mitad de camino. En ese momento supo que si trataba de seducirlo, Booth la rechazaría por una buena razón: Cam. El agente no era la clase de hombre que mantiene relaciones sexuales esporádicas por ahí si estaba comprometido en una relación monógama con una mujer. Y su jefa no merecía aquello.

Suspiró, volvió a la habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, anhelando por un intenso instante, poder ser Roxie. Se giró en la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente volverían a Washington.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Varias cosas que comentar:

1) Por fin he terminado los exámenes así que soy libre :D Desgraciadamente, la libertad viene acompañada de la falta de inspiración, así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar "Puedo escribir los versos..." aunque lo haré lo antes posible.

2) Respecto al capítulo de esta semana, yo lo esperaba con ilusión porque Hannah se iba pero ha sido decepcionante. ¿Quién es ese hombre que parece Booth pero en realidad no lo es? ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan cruel y egoísta con Hannah? Ella nunca le ocultó su manera de ser y no puedes alterar la naturaleza de la gente. Además, ¿qué ha pasado con Brennan? ¿Qué ha querido decir con lo de "Ahora qué va a pasar"? Ahora mismo Booth me da miedo, es como si se hubiera vuelto totalmente irracional :(

3) He sacado de la biblioteca "El faro de Alejandría". Vuelvo a encontrarme con Caris ;)

4) Y como siempre os digo pero no deja de ser verdad, los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo y actualizando con ilusión, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD


End file.
